


Everything I Need (I Get From You)

by Cottonstones



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Coming Out, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:57:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5526188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cottonstones/pseuds/Cottonstones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Dan and Arin's first Christmas as a couple and they're spending it apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything I Need (I Get From You)

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "I Want to Write You a Song" by One Direction.

“You’re going to miss your flight,” Arin says with an exasperated sigh. 

Dan groans, a familiar one to Arin, the whiny almost childlike groan that he usually does on the show when he’s getting frustrated at a game, or he’s scared. Dan frowns. 

“I know, but I’m not ready to say goodbye yet.” 

Arin rolls his eyes, but his chest warms, fills up with fondness and affection for Dan. It isn’t the first time he felt this way, felt so completely full of love for the other man that it scares him sometimes. Arin steps forward, closes the meager space between him and Dan and loops his arms around Dan’s neck, smiling up at him. 

“You’ll only be gone a week.” 

“It’s going to feel like forever without you.” 

Arin flushes and he leans in to press a soft kiss to Dan’s mouth. Dan can be so sappy sometimes and he pulls it out of Arin too. It’s almost Christmas and Dan has decided to go home for the holidays. It’s no surprise considering he does it every year. The only difference being that now he and Arin are a couple, have been for half a year now. 

Dan had made some minor suggestion, a few hints that Arin would be welcomed to join him. Arin knows Dan’s longtime dream of showing Arin his hometown; navigating Dan’s history in the form of old jobs, high school, milestones in the interesting life of Dan Avidan. Arin almost wanted to go home to Jersey with Dan, but the draw to see his own parents and family back in Florida was too much and couldn’t pass up the opportunity. That left the couple spending Christmas apart. There was also the tricky fact that Dan’s family didn’t know that Arin and Dan were dating. Arin had told his mom and dad, still unable to keep much from them, but Dan’s family was a little harder. 

As much as Arin would love to stay wrapped in Dan’s arms, kissing and touching, if he doesn’t get Dan moving then the older man really will miss his flight and as much as Dan doesn’t want to go, Arin knows he would regret it. 

“Do you have everything?” Arin asks, forcing himself away from Dan. 

Dan sighs, but nods, turning back to where his luggage is piled by the door. “Yeah, I think so.” 

“All the presents?”

Arin had gone through some stuff at the office, toys and games they didn’t want or need and had wrapped them, handing them over to Dan to give as gifts to his nephews. Though as far as Dan’s family would be concerned, the gifts would be coming from Dan since it’d be a little odd if they knew Arin had sent them. 

“Yes, _mom_ ,” Dan says with a laugh and Arin rolls his eyes. 

“Hey, Dan? You ready?” Barry says as he pads in from his and Dan’s kitchen. 

Barry is driving Dan to the airport mostly because Arin is supposed to be at his own place packing for his own upcoming flight and secondly because if Arin were to take Dan there is a high chance that the man wouldn’t bother getting on his flight at all. 

“Yeah,” Dan says weakly and he turns back to Arin again, “I guess I’d better go.” 

Arin nods, but he still feels the little prickles of sadness stirring through him. 

Dan leans close and he presses a sweet kiss to Arin’s mouth, Barry more than used to his friends displays of affection at this point. 

“Be safe,” Arin says, patting at Dan’s chest. 

Dan nods, “I’ll miss you.” 

“You’re such a sap,” Arin says, but he cups Dan’s cheek, “I’ll miss you too.” 

“I don’t want to interrupt your ‘moment’ but if we don’t leave, like, right now I don’t think you’ll have to worry about missing Dan,” Barry says, from the front door where he’s already hefting up one of Dan’s bags for him. 

“Alright,” Dan grumbles and he follows after Barry, picking up the remaining luggage and opening the front door, “I love you, Arin!” Dan calls, “I’ll call you as soon as we land!” 

“Love you too,” Arin calls back, but Dan’s rushing out the door and then Arin is alone in Dan and Barry’s place while his boyfriend flies home without him. 

After Dan and Barry leave, Arin gets in his own car, heads home and tries to pack, tries to ignore how without Dan it always feels like a huge and important piece of him is missing. 

\--  
“What’s that?” Barry asks, as he and Dan approach the airport. 

“Oh,” Dan says as he tucks his pen back into his backpack, sliding the papery card back into the safety of its deep red envelope, “Just a Christmas card for my family,” Dan says, “I forgot to sign it.” 

“Oh yeah,” Barry says, “Arin found a bunch of cool toys and stuff from the office for your nephews, right?” 

Dan nods, “Yeah, he was really nervous about it. He kept asking me what they liked. I mean, they’re kids, they like _toys_.” 

“It’s pretty sweet though,” Barry says. 

Dan nods, a smile flitting across his face. It was sweet watching Arin sitting on the floor of the office in front of a pile of toys, trying to decide which ones to wrap for Dan’s nephews. It meant a lot that Arin cared about Dan’s family and Dan had been hoping that Arin would come home with him this year. He understood why Arin didn’t, how they weren’t ‘out’ yet to Dan’s family and they’d have to hide, to pretend to be just friends. Neither of them really wanted that. 

All too soon it feels like Dan arrives at the airport. 

\--  
“Hey, Big Cat, I was just calling to let you know I made it safe and sound. My parents are running a little late picking me up, I guess traffic was bad or something. You must be busy packing. Don’t worry about calling me back, I’ll call you tonight before I go to sleep. Love you!” Dan says before hanging up the phone. 

He’s a little disappointed that Arin hadn’t picked up. It was only a handful of hours ago that he had left, but already he longed to hear Arin’s voice. Dan tucks his phone away with a sigh, pondering on which airport restaurant won’t destroy his stomach as he waits for his parents, and very likely, Granny Sexbang to come and pick him up. 

Fifteen minutes later Dan is heading back to his parent’s place. He’s in the backseat with Granny Sexbang, his luggage secure in the trunk and Avi and Debbie regaling him with all the traffic mishaps that had slowed them down on their way to the airport. 

“How is your boyfriend Arin?” Granny Sexbang asks in a lull of conversation, where Avi and Debbie are arguing over whether or not they need to stop to get more bread for dinner. 

Dan almost has a heart attack at his Grandma’s words before he remembers who he’s talking to and how she called Arin Dan’s boyfriend long before Dan was even ready to admit his feelings for his best friend. 

“Arin’s great, work is great! We’re busy, but it’s good,” Dan says, “He’s actually going home to Florida for Christmas.” 

“Florida sounds lovely,” Granny Sexbang says, “Probably warmer than here.” 

Dan nods and he imagines Arin padding around in shorts and flip-flops, sunglasses and a Santa hat because his family always makes everyone wear the Santa hat for Christmas. 

The ride back to the house is a short one and his parents pull up behind Dana’s car which is already parked in the driveway. Dan is excited to see his little sister, his nephews who seem to be growing faster than he can keep up with. 

Debbie helps get Granny Sexbang out of the car, leading her up the walk to the house as Avi and Dan unload Dan’s luggage from the trunk. 

“Heavy,” Avi complains, holding his back for emphasis. 

Dan rolls his eyes, “Let me get it, Avi.” 

“No, I’m still young! I got it!” Avi says as he swats Dan’s hand away. 

Dan laughs and follows his dad up to the house. 

He loves coming home, how Jersey is so different than California. Most of the time he’s been away too long and Jersey doesn’t feel like home, the same as California doesn’t feel like home, but during the holidays with everyone together, Dan gets that feeling, that sense of belonging. 

The house smells warm, like food and cookies and pine. Dan can barely set his luggage down before he’s enveloped in a warm hug from his sister. She smells the same, like the perfume she’s worn for the last two years and that familiar smell that belongs to her. 

“Look at your hair!” She says, clicking her tongue, “It’s getting crazy.” 

“Nice to see you too,” Dan says, but he’s grinning and Dana returns it. 

Then there are twin shouts of “Uncle Dan!” and Dan’s got two tiny bodies rushing at him. He bends down to catch both his nephews in his arms, squeezing at them while they squeal and giggle at him. Dan loves seeing them, how each time they’ve changed so much, and he’s sad to have missed it, but it’s exciting to see what’s next. 

After the initial hugs Dan strips out of his winter gear, puts his luggage in the spare room he always claims as his own when he’s home, and goes to sit on the couch, talking football with Dana’s husband, and discussing music and the continued success of Ninja Sex Party with Avi while Granny Sexbang, Debbie, and Dana finish up dinner. Dan would offer to help, likes to, because then he gets to sneak samples but he’s known as a lousy cook and his mom ushers him out to the living room on more than one occasion. 

There’s also the added distraction of the boys. As soon as Dan is on the couch his nephews clamber into the spots next to him, leaning their tiny bodies against Dan’s. The younger of the two boys, Carter, beams up at Dan, hugging him tight, while the older one, Nash, peers up at Dan skeptically. 

“Uncle Dan do you still live with Spiderman?” 

“Oh,” Dan says, “Definitely. Yep, me and Spiderman are good pals.” 

“Really?” 

“Oh, yeah!” Dan says, “Spiderman is totally back at our place taking care of it while I’m here.” 

A tiny face looks breathless and excited at Dan, “Can you call him?” 

“Call Spiderman?” Dan asks, a grin spreading over his face, “Sure, why not?” 

And Barry might kill him but Dan dials Barry’s number, waiting three rings before he hears  
Barry pick up.  
“Hey, Dan.” 

“Hey, _Spiderman_ ,” Dan says, hoping Barry won’t question this and will just play along, “Nash and Carter just wanted know if we still lived together.” 

“Oh!” Barry says, “We sure do. Your Uncle Dan is a really cool guy.” 

Dan laughs and Nash pokes at his younger brother excitedly, “Carter! It’s Spiderman!” 

“Alright, well, thanks Spiderman, I’ll see you in a few days when I come home,” Dan says and he hangs up. 

Dan’s nephews practically beam at him before the older of the two boys runs off to Dana shouting, “Mom! Mom! Uncle Dan called Spiderman!” 

Dan definitely owes Barry one. 

\--  
Once dinner is done Dan gets the usual round of questions from his family, how the weather’s been, more about work, about plans for touring. There’s one question Dan’s still waiting for and when he sees Dana smile at him across the table, Dan can just feel it coming. 

“So are you seeing anyone, Dan?” Dana asks. 

“Is he ever?” Dana’s husband adds. 

Dan rolls his eyes, wanting to avoid the question. He doesn’t want to lie, his relationship with Arin meaning too much to dismiss it completely, but this isn’t the right time to blurt out the fact that he and Arin have evolved into something more. 

“Uh,” Dan says. 

“Oh, leave him alone, Dana,” Granny Sexbang says. Good ole Granny Sexbang. Dan can always count on her. 

The topic falls away, moves on to Dana talking about her job and the kids, and her husband’s job and Dan’s glad to listen, to have the topic switched away from him and his life for a little while. 

After dinner everyone kind of disperses. The kids want to color or play and Granny Sexbang and Debbie are doing the dishes. Dan promises to help, but he excuses himself for a moment on the excuse that he needs to put some things away, really he just wants to call Arin. 

Dan closes his bedroom door and dials Arin’s number. Again it rings endlessly until Arin’s voicemail picks up. Dan’s heart sinks. Was Arin really so busy that he couldn’t answer? Dan had left pretty early so he wouldn’t be surprised if Arin had gone back to sleep for a while. He could feel his own jetlag starting to catch up with him. 

“Hey,” Dan says to Arin’s voicemail, “Just wanted to check in. I was hoping I’d catch you, but you might be sleeping. Everyone’s doing well here. Call me before you leave for your flight tomorrow. I don’t care what time it is for me. Okay, Love you.” 

Dan hangs up his phone, sliding it back into his pocket before he pads back out into the living room to re-join his family. 

\--  
The next day Dan still hasn’t heard from Arin and it’s just he and Dana at the kitchen table, Dan devouring toast and Dana working her way through a coffee and donut he asks, “Do you get good service here?” 

Dana scoffs, “Barely, I swear mom and dad’s place has the worst reception. Why are you waiting for an important call?” 

Dan shrugs, “Sorta.” 

“From a lady friend?” 

“ _Dana_ ,” Dan groans. 

Dana rolls her eyes, “Alright, alright.” 

Dan finishes breakfast and then spends a good portion of his morning playing Ninja Turtles with his nephews, his body splayed out on the floor as the kids relegate Dan to being Shredder while they pretend to beat him up. For a second it’s like Dan hadn’t left the Grump office at all. 

Later in the evening his parents let him borrow their car and Dan drives around to a few of his old haunts, visiting old friends, places that used to mean a whole hell of a lot to him. At each one he imagines Arin there, what he’d say, how to condense his past into a meaningful summary for Arin. It isn’t like he hasn’t heard all of Dan’s stories about growing up here, hell, most of the Grump viewers have to. Still it feels good to revisit the places, clears Dan’s mind a little. 

Finally, at six o’ clock at night, Dan’s phone rings. 

“Jesus, Arin, finally,” Dan murmurs. 

“Sorry, man, I was packing the first time you called and the second I was sleeping. Did I mention how much I hate the time difference?” 

“Me too, when is your flight?” Dan asks, relieved to hear Arin’s voice. His chest aching a little with how much he’s missed him. They’ve been apart before for different reasons, business or other trips, but it’s harder for Dan now that they are together. When he’s used to sleeping curled next to Arin’s warm body or kissing him first thing in the morning. 

“About an hour,” Arin says, sounding just a little stressed, “Suzy offered to drive me.” 

“Do you have everything?” Dan asks, mimicking the words Arin had given him before he left to catch his flight. 

“Ha, ha, yes. Did you give the kids the presents yet?” 

“No, that’s tomorrow. I’ll let you know what they think.” 

“Let me know if you they are better at Mario Maker than we are.” 

Dan snorts, “I think that’s a given.” 

In the background Dan hears some rustling and the sound of footsteps. 

“Suzy’s here,” Arin says, “We gotta start loading stuff in her car.” 

Dan sighs, “Alright, well, call me when you land?” 

“Even if it’s late?” 

“You know it, Baby,” Dan says with a grin. He can practically see Arin’s smile on the other side. 

\--  
As promised, Arin calls when his flight lands which is midnight for Dan who only just fell asleep. 

“Sorry to wake you, Grandpa,” Arin jokes. 

“Shut up,” Dan groans, “I’m still jetlagged. Did your flight go well?” 

“Oh man, me too, I hate it,” Arin says, “And no, it got delayed. Which is why my call is late.” 

“I’m glad you made it safe,” Dan mumbles, “Tell your parents I send my love.” 

“Will do,” Arin says, sounding fond, “Go back to sleep, Old Man.” 

“Night asshole,” Dan grumbles, “Love you.” 

“Yeah, you too,” Arin says with a laugh. 

\--  
Finally, it’s time to exchange gifts. Since they don’t celebrate Christmas and Avidans usually aren’t together for Hanukkah, it’s become a tradition to exchange gifts the day before Christmas Eve. It’s random and weird but it’s become a custom that they stick to. 

Dan is seated on the couch, his bag of gifts at his feet. He’s excited to give his nephews their gifts, along with the ones that Arin had sent for them. Arin isn’t great with kids, mostly because he acts like one himself, but he tried hard to think of a good gift for Dan’s nephews and Dan appreciates it. 

“These are for Nash and Carter,” Dan says, pushing the bulging bag towards his nephews. 

“All of it?” The boys ask and Dan delights in nodding, watching excitement fill their eyes. 

“Generous,” Dana says, but she’s smiling as she watches her sons lift out heavy gifts, tearing into the paper. 

Dan shrugs, “Uncles are allowed to spoil right?” 

“Absolutely!” Granny Sexbang chimes in as she watches the boys open their gifts.

“Ah,” Dan says, lifting the deep red envelope from where it had sat on his lap, suddenly nervous as he offers it out to Dana, “This is the card. I figured the boys were a little too young to read it.”  
Dana raises an eyebrow but she takes the envelope from Dan, pulling out the card and scanning it. Dan’s mouth is a little dry as Dana meets his gaze. Dan nods, silently giving his permission to a question she didn’t ask. 

“Boys,” She says and her sons can barely focus on her as they look up at her, “This card says, ‘Happy Holidays, enjoy the presents, Love, Uncle Dan and Uncle Arin,” Dana finishes. 

The boys don’t care, already having torn into the paper and found the Skylander and Amibo toys that Arin had wrapped for them. It’s not them Dan is worried about anyway. His mouth is dry as the room goes quiet, his foot tapping nervously against the floor as his gaze sweeps around the room. 

“Uncle Arin?” Dana asks. 

Dan licks his lips, “Um, yeah. A lot of the gifts were…um, his idea. I got most of the boring stuff, like, the clothes and um- “Dan trails off, suddenly wondering if he made a horrible mistake choosing to come out to his family with a holiday card.

He hadn’t even consulted Arin about the decision, one he made on the way to the airport, adding Arin’s name next to his own, where he felt it belonged. He wished more than anything that Arin were here now, that they could be side-by-side as Dan’s family took in the news. 

“Whoa!” Nash says as he rips open a new present, “Mario Maker!” 

Dana smiles, “Looks like Arin gets to be the cool uncle then.” 

Dan laughs, relief flooding him. The tension beginning to seep out of the room. Of course his family can’t say much in front of the kids but no one is screaming or crying so Dan is taking it as a good sign. It’s when the boys have torn through the entire bag of gifts from Dan and Arin and have squashed Dan in hugs, now heavily distracted by their dad setting up the Wii U that Dan’s parents turn to him. 

“Son, was that your way of telling us that you’re gay?” Avi asks. 

“Um,” Dan says, “Sorta, but I’m not really gay. I still like girls, I also like Arin?” 

“Arin’s a good boy,” Granny Sexbang says, “I’ve always liked him.” 

“We all do,” Debbie says. She reaches over and settles her hand on top of Dan’s rubbing it, “I’m happy for you.” 

“Me too,” Dana says, “You could and have done worse.” 

It’s Avi whose quiet and it’s Avi that Dan was most worried about. 

“Avi?” Dan asks. 

Avi turns his dark eyes to Dan, the younger man breathless as he waits for Avi’s response.

“Arin is a good man,” Avi says, nodding, “You two make each other happy?” 

Dan nods, pink flushing his cheeks, “Yeah, I’m…I’m very happy.” 

Avi nods again, a smile crossing his lips, “Then I’m happy.” 

Then true relief floods Dan, filling him up, and he grins, his thin body shaking a little with how momentarily vulnerable he felt. It’s out there, the entire truth and it’s okay, it’s fine. Dan thought it would be, never imagined he’d get a reaction that would get him disowned but he expecting more heat, more questions. Maybe he and Arin were never as subtle as Dan imagined them to be. 

“Didn’t Arin want to be here when you told us, Dear?” His grandma asks. 

Dan frowns, “He didn’t know I was telling you. He’s in Florida with his family. I kinda made a spur of the moment decision.” 

“Next year you tell him we’ll be expecting him,” Debbie says. 

Dan nods, feeling warm as he imagines spending Thanksgiving or Christmas here with Arin, how it would be okay, no pretending. 

“Uncle Dan!” Nash says as he rushes up to Dan, “Come play Mario with us!”

“Sure,” Dan says and he goes to drop on the couch between his two nephews and watch them struggle at Mario Maker, it’s almost like Arin is right next to him. 

\--  
The next day Dan so badly wants to text Arin and tell him that his family knows about them. That it went fine, but he’d never forgive himself if he didn’t tell Arin that in person. He misses his boyfriend horribly and the desire to spill the fact that they are out on both sides of the family coupled with the ache to see Arin is what has Dan looking up last minute flights from Jersey to Florida on Christmas Eve. 

“You have to be crazy,” Dana says as she peers over Dan’s shoulder to get a look at his screen. 

“I probably am,” Dan says with a sigh, “I just feel bad. I miss him and he wanted to spend the holidays together. It’s my fault that he couldn’t come here because I waited until I got here to tell you guys about us.” 

“Doing it in person was a good choice,” Dana says, “Grandma said she knew all along but this is new for mom and dad.” 

“And you?” Dan asks. 

Dana shrugs, “I could tell there was something different. You seemed brighter somehow.” 

“Well, dating him has been interesting.” 

His sister shakes her head, “I don’t even mean now. I mean, back when you met him, when you started working with him. I could see something shift in you, like, it was a part of you that was missing before that.” 

Dan’s cheeks flush. He doesn’t believe in all that soulmate crap, never has, but the way Dana’s eyes sparkle as she talks about it, it makes something inside Dan stir with the knowledge that maybe she’s right. Maybe there had been a flicker there all along. 

“There’s a flight that leaves in three hours,” Dana says pointing at Dan’s screen, “If you hurry you could probably make it.” 

“But…. mom and dad.” 

Dana shrugs, “We just saw you for Thanksgiving and now with your big bisexual reveal we’ve got enough fodder for the family holiday card to last until next Thanksgiving.” 

Dan rolls his eyes, but his sister makes a good point. It definitely makes it easier for Dan to click the ‘buy’ button. 

\--  
“Arin,” Maurette says, “Did you or Nate put reindeer horns on the horses?” 

“Nate,” Arin says, though he doesn’t mention that he watched or took pictures. 

Arin’s mom sighs, hands on her hips as she goes to find her other son. Arin is curled comfortable on the couch, phone in hand. He had been expecting a call from Dan any time now but it hadn’t come. Arin’s flight had been easy and he slept off his jetlag well. 

It was nice to be around his family, reminding him of being younger, helping his mom with the horses and just dreaming of doing something amazing, being successful. 

“You know that saying about watched pots?” Lloyd says as he drops down on the couch next to Arin, “That applies to phones too.” 

Arin sighs, setting his phone aside, “Sorry, Dad.” 

“We love seeing you son,” Arin’s dad says, “So, we’d actually like to, you know, talk to you?” 

“I know,” Arin says with a nods, “It’s just Dan. We haven’t been talking a lot because of the time difference. He should have called by now, but he hasn’t.” 

Lloyd reaches out to pat Arin’s knee, trying to be comforting and it sort of works. His dad is pretty good at it. Arin doesn’t want the fact that he and Dan aren’t physically together to ruin his vacation or his time with his family, but he also didn’t expect to miss Dan as much as he does now. Dan travels a lot with Ninja Sex Party and there have been a handful of times that Arin couldn’t make it, so he’s used to the feeling of missing Dan’s presence. He just wishes Dan could be here now, snuggled on the couch next to him, making Arin’s parents laugh like he always does. 

“Listen, your mom is making cookies in the kitchen. Why don’t you go and help her?” Arin’s dad suggests, “Take your mind off of things?” 

Arin nods, figuring it was better than zoning out in front of the TV or waiting for his phone to ring. He pads into the kitchen where his mom is carefully rolling out the sugary sweet white dough for her homemade cookies. Somehow Nate has avoided this fate and is probably fucking around out in the backyard or messing with the horses before more of their family arrives for dinner. 

Arin’s mom smiles at him as Arin washes his hands at the sink intent on helping. 

“So, how are things with Dan, dear? I was hoping he’d join us this year.” 

“I know,” Arin says, “I was too, but we’re both so busy so he wants to see his family when he can. We’re good though, things are good.” 

Maurette nods, wiping her hands on her apron as she picks up some different Christmas themed cookie cutters. “Do you want gingerbread men or Christmas trees?” She asks. 

“Trees,” Arin says, plucking the cutter from her hand. 

Together they stand side-by-side and press the cutters into the dough, leaving behind thin sweet shapes. The task is enough to take Arin’s mind off of Dan and how he hadn’t called. He probably just got wrapped up in family business, that’s all. 

Twenty minutes later Arin is taking the first batch of cookies out of the oven and getting ready to pop the second batch inside. His mom had abandoned him five minutes ago because an aunt called asking for directions to the house, leaving Arin to finish baking alone. He doesn’t mind, likes cooking. 

Right around this time Nate strolls into the kitchen, grinning as he reaches for a piping hot cookie. 

“They just came out of the oven,” Arin says, “You’re going to burn yourself.” 

“That sounds like a challenge,” Nate says but he gasps and bounces the cookie from hand-to-hand as he waits for it to cool. 

Arin rolls his eyes, “They aren’t even decorated yet.” 

“Well, get to it Mr. Artist,” Nate says with a smirk and Arin shakes his head, elbowing his brother as he checks the temperature on the cookies. 

“You should be helping. Frosting is, like, a no-brainer.” 

Before more can be said there’s a knock on the front door. Their mom is still on the phone and their dad has wandered off somewhere that Arin isn’t sure about. Arin and Nate exchange looks, remembering a game they used to play as kids. 

“Not it!” Nate practically shouts, his thumb flying to his nose lightning fast. All those years of playing video games still not helping Arin beat his brother at this stupid fucking game, “You go ahead and get the door, bro,” Nate says, “I’ll watch the cookies.” 

Arin sighs and pads out of the kitchen to the front door. He’s anticipating his aunts, cousins, family who will probably have a hundred questions that will take Arin ages to explain the answers to. He tugs the door open, sliding on a fake smile and comes face-to-face with wild messy hair and a sweet, tired face. 

“Dan?!” Arin asks, in shock, almost wondering if he’s dreaming. If he fell asleep while the cookies were baking and now, he was having smoke inhalation related dreams while the house burned down around him.

“Hey,” Dan says tiredly, his face bursting into a smile. Behind him a taxi rolls away from the house and that’s when Arin notices the luggage at Dan’s side. There’s no way he’s dreaming. 

“What are you doing here?” Arin asks, stunned, but feeling this warmth overtaking him. 

“I guess a week really was too long to wait,” Dan says, “Can I come in? I smell like airplane.” 

Arin feels his heart squeeze with fondness and he throws himself at Dan, an uncharacteristically tender public moment between them. They usually try to save all that sappy stuff for private, mostly because Dan’s easily embarrassed. Still, Dan wraps his arms around Arin, holding just as tight. It’s so dumb, ridiculous. They are clinging to one another like it’s been weeks, months, when in reality it’s been a few days. 

“Are you surprised?” Dan murmurs against Arin’s ear. 

Arin nods, presses his face in against Dan’s neck and he doesn’t even mind the smell of airplane, the stale scent of dirty clothes, not if it means Dan is here right in front of him. Arin finally moves aside so Dan can come inside, closing the door behind his boyfriend. 

“So that’s why you didn’t call,” Arin says. 

Dan nods, looking sheepish, “It was kind of a spur of the moment decision.” 

“Wait,” Arin says, “What did you tell your family?” He knows they don’t know about Arin, about them dating, so Dan had to have some kind of excuse to leave the Avidan Family Gathering without it being a big deal. 

Dan’s eyes warm, grow big and soft, “I told them the truth. That I was coming to see you.” 

Arin bites his lip, “For a work thing then?” 

Dan reaches out and takes Arin’s hand, lacing their fingers together gently, “Arin, I…I told them the truth. I told them about us.” 

Arin’s eyes widen, and if it were anyone else but Dan telling him Arin wouldn’t believe him, but it’s Dan and Dan doesn’t lie, never to Arin. His heart does this weird flip, squeezing in his chest, feeling like a trembling balloon. 

“You…what?”  
But before Dan can answer there’s a surprised, “Dan!” from the living room and Arin and Dan look up to see Arin’s mom has found them, “What a surprise! Arin said you couldn’t make it!” 

“Hi, Maurette,” Dan says as Arin’s mom rushes to him to give Dan a hug, silencing their previous conversation. Dan kisses Arin’s mom on the cheek, “Change of plans. So, I hope you don’t mind me crashing the Hanson family Christmas?” 

“Of course not!” Maurette says and she grins at Dan, “Here you can come put your things in Arin’s room. I think there should be enough space there for both of you.” 

Dan nods and grabs his luggage as Maurette leads him down the hallway towards Arin’s childhood room. Arin pads after them dumbly, feeling dazed by Dan’s very presence. He surprised Arin by showing up here in Florida and then knocked the wind out of him by announcing that Dan’s family knows about their relationship. 

Arin’s mom leaves them in the room for a moment so she could go and let Arin’s dad and Nate know about Dan’s arrival. Dan sets his luggage down and peers around Arin’s childhood bedroom. Not much has changed, though there are some extra boxes of his parent’s crap shoved into the spare corners of the room. Otherwise the room is the same as when Arin had left it at eighteen years old. 

“What do you mean you told your family about us?” Arin asks. 

Dan focuses on Arin, nods and smiles sweetly. 

“I just…I was tired of it; I guess? I just wanted them to know.” 

“And?” 

“And they think we’re a perfect match,” Dan says, leaning in and wrapping an arm around Arin’s middle, pressing a kiss to Arin’s temple, “I can’t help but agree.” 

Arin smiles, huffs out a laugh as he and Dan’s lips meet in a soft kiss. It feels good to know that now Dan’s family know about their relationship, that they accept it. It’s fine, everything is fine. 

“You’re good?” Arin asks, cupping Dan’s tired face, “You’re okay with them knowing?” 

Dan nods, “You’re a part of me, a part I don’t want to hide.” 

Arin feels a flush raise to his cheeks, “Was that my Christmas gift?” Arin teases. 

“I’m a part of it, a packaged deal,” Dan says, “You can unwrap me later if you want?” 

Arin snorts, “Shower first and then we’ll talk.” 

Dan and Arin pull apart and Dan nods, “Probably a good idea. I want to look presentable for dinner after all.” 

Dan leaves his things in Arin’s room and goes to say hello to Lloyd and Nate, exchanging pleasantries easily, his natural charm shining through even with the ungodly long flight he must have endured to be here. 

“Dan’s going to take a shower before dinner,” Arin fills in, interrupting his dad before he launches into another story about Arin’s childhood. 

“Alright, when you come back remind me to tell you the story of when we tried to teach Arin to ride a bike,” Lloyd says. 

Arin sighs but Dan lets out a giggle, “I’m sure that’s really interesting.’ 

“Have you seen the scar on his knee? It’s from that!” 

Arin grabs at Dan’s arm and tugs him out of the kitchen and towards the bathroom, sighing as Dan laughs. 

\--  
After the shower Dan changes and he’s just in time, because then Arin’s aunts and other family members start arriving. Arin watches Dan flourish in the room full of strangers. It’s fascinating watching him charm Arin’s Great Aunts, making them giggle and laugh like they're teenagers. Dan’s a true social butterfly and Arin can’t help but smile as he watches him mix seamlessly with the Hanson family. 

Everyone has a lot of questions, like they always do, now they are also focused on Dan and Arin’s relationship. Long term things still make Dan squirm a little, Arin knows it, but Dan answers alongside Arin, throwing an arm around Arin’s shoulders, squeezing as he tells Arin’s cousins that they’ve been together for six months. 

“Arin,” Arin’s Aunt Irma says as she catches Arin by the elbow, stopping him as he moves around the room. 

“Yes?” 

Irma, tucks a few strands of sandy colored hair behind her ear as her eyes seek out Dan, whose currently locked in conversation with one of Dan’s uncles and Lloyd and from here it sounds like they are talking about a sport that Arin has no fucking clue about. 

“That boyfriend of yours is a delight!” 

“You think so?” Arin asks, but he can feel pride filling him up. He still can’t believe the title belongs to him sometimes. He’s Dan’s boyfriend and Dan is his. 

Irma nods, she pokes Arin in the chest, “You need to marry him. He’s amazing.” 

Arin smiles fondly as he watches Dan break into giggles at something Lloyd says. 

“He really is.” 

Dinner passes smoothly as does dessert and even though Dan must be exhausted he’s still all smiles by the time Arin’s family start to leave for the night. Arin finds him leaning against the archway between the living room and the study. 

“Tired?” Arin asks, mimicking Dan’s position against the opposite side of the wall. 

Dan nods, stifles a yawn, “Yeah, but not too bad.” 

“Well, you certainly made an impression on my family,” Arin says, “Not that I had any doubts.” 

“I did?” Dan asks, “They’re great, just like you.” 

Arin smiles, reaching out to take Dan’s hand. They’re all alone for the moment. 

“Hey, thanks for this. It…It really means a lot to me? I know this kind of stuff freaks you out, but- “ 

“Arin,” Dan says, “I love you.” 

Arin can feel himself flushing pink, feels his heart bursting at the seams with how much he loves Dan too.

“I love you too.” 

Arin glances up and sighs. All night he had tried to avoid the mistletoe that had been strategically placed around the house, but right now he and Dan are right under a sprig of it. Dan catches Arin’s eyes and looks up, snorting when he spots the mistletoe. 

“Shall we?” Dan asks. 

“Sure, I think you deserve it.” 

Arin leans in, Dan’s hand climbing up his back and digging into Arin’s sweater as their mouths meet in a soft kiss, one that turns into several small sweet kisses that remind Arin of those tentative first few kisses they ever shared together. How he couldn’t believe it was happening at the time, like a dream, how even now, kissing Dan, he still feels like he’s floating. 

There’s a snort from somewhere behind them and Dan and Arin break apart to see Nate standing there, smirking at them. 

“Don’t tell me I have that to look forward to the rest of this vacation,” Nate says with amusement in his voice as Arin turns bright red. 

Dan presses his face against Arin’s shoulder and laughs. 

That night Arin and Dan sleep curled together in Arin’s childhood bed. It’s a tight fit, but Dan rests most of his lanky body on top of Arin’s, his head rising and falling on Arin’s chest, keeping in time with Arin’s breathing.


End file.
